


Tsukki's Strawberries

by Moontain (Valgus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Food, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Moontain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima would eat the hell out of Strawberry Yamaguchi Shortcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukki's Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know if you hadn't: Tsukishima's favourite food is strawberry shortcake (or at least the Japanese version of it).

“Tsukki, your birthday is coming soon!”

“Yes,” said Tsukishima coolly, glancing at Yamaguchi.

The freckled boy was definitely way too excited for a birthday that wouldn't be his. Yamaguchi had always been like that. It had happened since Tsukishima’s birthdays in elementary school. The bespectacled boy might never said it out loud and would probably bring the fact into his grave, but the way Yamaguchi got so excited for his birthday always made his stomach did little cartwheel inside out of happiness.

“Say, Tsukki, do you want anything specific from me for your birthday?” Yamaguchi hopped beside him, smiling widely, showing gum and teeth and all.

He was so,  _so_ cute that Tsukishima believed he used all of his power not to smooch his childhood friend on the lips, right here and right now.

“I’ve got you some stuffs, but maybe you have a specific request? Double special strawberry shortcakes, maybe?” Yamaguchi still smiled from ear to ear.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows as he wondered. Yamaguchi always made him special strawberry shortcake for his birthday.

(Yamaguchi had become a pro in strawberry shortcake making at this point. He made fruit shortcake almost every month. To distinguish the shortcake he made monthly for Tsukishima with the one for the birthdays, he made super special strawberry shortcake with better ingredients, expensive strawberries, and more cream, just the way Tsukishima liked it. It was way tastier than the regular shortcake, but it wouldn’t be good if athletes like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ate it all the time.)

Tsukishima sighed.

He’d like second special strawberry shortcake very much, but he wouldn’t be able to eat everything, even with Yamaguchi’s help. He didn’t like leftover shortcake stored in fridge. They always felt soggy and weird to him.

He glanced towards Yamaguchi, watching the slightly shorter boy with the corner of his eyes.

And suddenly the image popped up out of nowhere; Yamaguchi, lying on a big plate, with strawberries and white whipped creams all over his body. The white substance crowned his freckled shoulders and a strawberry stuffed his mouth. And he’d got all embarrassed and bothered with his lack of clothes and the cream, but he’d still whimper to Tsukishima, cheeks blushed and everything, as he slowly lifted the strawberry from his mouth.

‘Tsukki, eat me.’

Oh yeah, Tsukishima would definitely eat the hell out of Strawberry Yamaguchi Shortcake.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima wiped a non-existent drool from his mouth as he turned his head slowly towards Yamaguchi, “Yes?”

“Birthday gift? Do you want anything else from me?”

Though Tsukishima would like it very much to reply with, ‘Just smother yourself in strawberry and cream and put big ribbon around your hips’, he threw a blank, bored look towards Yamaguchi.

“The usual is fine,” he sighed, like he was slightly annoyed.

But one day, he’d probably ask Yamaguchi such strange- and perverted- birthday present.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I need Yamaguchi in strawberry and cream in visual form.
> 
> (Don't even look at me, LOL.)
> 
> This story is born pretty much because my head canon is that Tsukishima is a cool-faced guy who thinks about perverted Yamaguchi things all the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
